Birthday Sex
by linajeanette
Summary: Joe Jonas is about to have the ride of his life, just for his 21st birthday. little does he know who it is who brings it for him.


**Well, it has been a VERY long time since I wrote my last fan fix... But, as most Jonas Heads know, it was Joe Jonas' 21****st**** birthday last Sunday: D I hope he had a very happy birthday, got drunk, partied hard and got LUCKYYY ;D anyway, this one-shot is for him, and what I think might of happened on Sunday night ;D enjoy**

Joe Jonas couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Was it because the latest world tour with his brothers was turning out to be a huge success? No, but it was going better then everyone thought. Was it because the new TV and movie with his brothers where going to shoot The Jonas Brothers further into superstardom? No, but the thought of girls worldwide about to scream their names more than before made him laugh a little.

He had the massive smile on his face because of one girl. This girl had stolen his heart, his mind, his life. She was his first thought in the morning, during the day, and she was also responsible for the multiple dirty dreams he had at night. He thought all this, and he didn't even know her name, and he had never seen her face. And, this girl tonight was going to steal something else very special to Joe. The lights, as usual were off, you could only make out the shadows as the moonlight shone through his hotel room window. She walked into the room, her presence having an effect on Joe as soon as she entered. She oozed with confidence, and that was noticeable by the clothes she was wearing. It made all her luscious curves stand out even more, and all he could do was moan. He sat up on the edge of the bed, and she slid onto his lap, an effortless motion. She ran her hands through his messy hair, and it made his toes curl. Joe, out of habit, snaked his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

They could hear each other's hearts, beating in sync with one another. He couldn't contain his excitement, and she could tell. She made him crazy; she made his thoughts run wild. Her hands, like many times before, skilfully unbuttoned his shirt, and with one swift motion, his cotton shirt was on the floor. Joe fell back on the bed; bring the girl down with him. Their lips, in unison with each other, worked away, neither of them daring to let go. Every second, every minute was filled with more passion and flirt then before. Joe traced his hands up the girls' perfect legs, reaching the hem of her very short dress. The girl, who was kissing her way down his perfect chest, gave him a quick nod, and that too was thrown on the floor. They tossed and turned on the bed, embracing each other's presence, and by now, all the clothes where on the floor. They collided lips once more, with even more ferocity then before. Joe trapped the girl underneath him on the bed, and they looked into each other's eyes. _What the hell _the girl thought, _IT'S FREAKING JOE JONAS! _She was screaming in her head, but Joe did still not know who this girl was.

"You ready, Bad Boy?" she said seductively, her hands gripping Joe like if she let go, he would just run away, like most other guys she had been with.

"More ready than ever baby" he smiled, pulling the girl close. Just as their lips went to meet, the girl put a finger to his lips.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" she whispered, knowing about Joes' family values.

"Yeah, I'm sure rockstar" Joe said, and the girl laughed at the irony of the comment, since after all she was.

Joe pulled her closer, just smashing his lips against hers and let his hands do all the work for him. This was all leading up to just an electrifying 3 minutes which, lead to Joe being breathless on the bed and the girl lying on his chest. One of his arms was behind his head, and the other was stroking the girls' hair.

".Amazing" he sighed, content with himself

"Best birthday present ever?" the girl asked.

"Ohh yeah, defiantly the best" winked Joe, and kissed her. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

As morning neared, the girl stirred and rubbed her eyes. _Holy crap, that wasn't a dream, I actually had sex with Joe Jonas!_ She thought. She looked at his sleeping face, and giggled, _only if he knew how much of a bad boy he was last night._ She knew she needed to leave, not only was Joe going to be up soon, but she was meant to be at the TV studio at 8am. She quietly slipped out of the bed, and put her clothes back on.

"Happy birthday Joe" she whispered, tracing his bare chest with her cold hands and quickly escaping. The door shut, but it made a loud BANG which made the girl wince and run down the hall. Joe, however shot up out of bed, breathing heavy.

"Who's there?" Joe spoke, but no-one answered. He looked around, and then spotted the promise ring he had given a certain special someone.

"It was... Demi?" Joe figured out and smiled.

**So, there you have it! A little dirty one-shot for you Jemi lovers **** please review, it will make my day **** and tell me, if any of you are or have already been to the Camp Rock 2 concert! Peace. Love. Jonas**


End file.
